


A Tale of Two Uncles

by diamondDreamer1



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, I hope you like it, Im procrastinating on a huge project for this, M/M, Smiles, So is my lizard, Starring me, There's a dog too my dog's in it, Very much fluff, and maybe my grandma too idk yet, and my friend, and my mom, and my sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondDreamer1/pseuds/diamondDreamer1
Summary: I was about six years old when I met my uncles.My mom had been driving home from work when she saw their car broken down on the road. It was raining and a holiday, so the tow truck place was closed. They told her that they didn’t have a hotel booked or anywhere to stay, so she decided to bring them to our home to dry off and eat a meal. They accepted, and nothing was ever the same.





	1. Flashback

Christina sped down the freeway, going home after a long day at work. She usually worked the night shift at the hospital, but had traded shifts with a coworker whose daughter was having a baby. Rain splattered the windshield, the rubber on the wipers squeaking back and forth, back and forth.

She exited the freeway, turning left down a side street that would cut her ride shorter by a few minutes. Up ahead, warped through the rain, was a pair of headlights on the side of the road. Driving by the car, she saw two figures next to it, shivering in the cold as they tried to figure out what was wrong. One held their phone in their hand, close to their face, and she could just barely make out a chunk of hair, bangs perhaps, falling down the left side of their face. Pulling over, she stopped the car and pulled up her hood, intending to keep the rain out her face as much as possible. Stepping out, she walked up to the figures, realizing when she got closer to them how ridiculously tall they were. “Do you need any help?” she asked. The two looked over, and she could finally see through the rain that they were both male. The one with the phone in his hand smiled in relief, the small screen’s light revealing black fringe swept to the left side of his face. The other guy had brown fringe, swept to the right and beginning to curl with the rainwater instead of sticking to his face like the other guy’s was. “Yes, thank you!” the first guy said. Christina noticed with surprise that he had a British accent. The other guy spoke up then, again with an accent. “Our car just kind of stopped, and we don’t know what the problem with it is. Do you know any like, tow truck places or anything nearby?” Christina shook her head regretfully. “I’m sorry, but they’re all closed. It’s Memorial Day weekend,” she explained. Their faces fell, but then brightened as she snapped her fingers. “Oh yeah, I just remembered! My brother’s friend has a tow truck. I can ask him to hold on to it for a bit until the shop’s open again!” The two grinned, and Christina stuck out her hand. “I’m Christina, by the way.” The black-haired one grinned back, shaking it. “Nice to meet you, Christina! I’m Phil, and this is Dan.” He gestured to the brown-haired male, who gave a little wave. “Hi,” he said, smiling a bit shyly. Christina waved back, then pulled out her phone. Typing in the number, she gestured to her car with one hand. “You guys can sit in my car, if you’d like. I’ll drive you to wherever your hotel is when Joe gets here.” Dan and Phil looked at each other, then back at Christina. Dan spoke up, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. “Um, you see, we don’t exactly have a hotel. We were just driving through to get to Washington, we weren’t planning on stopping.” He looked accusingly at the car. “Or on our rental car breaking down.” Christina’s eyebrows rose, but before she could say anything a voice came through the phone. _“Hello?”_ Christina gestured towards the car with her free hand, the other putting the phone to her ear. “Hey, Joe, can I ask you a favor?” she said, turning towards the road. She could hear the boys’ footsteps as they slogged through the puddles of rain to her car. They perched awkwardly in the middle seats of the green van, heater blasting them in the faces and drying out their hair. A few minutes later, Christina walked over, stowing her phone in her pocket as she did. “Joe will be here in about ten minutes,” she said. The boys thanked her, Phil smiling brightly. As she got into the car, closing all the doors to keep the heat in, she turned towards the boys. “So, tell me about yourselves.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Joe finally arrived with his tow truck, Christina had learned that the boys were YouTubers, living together in a flat in Manchester. They had come to America for a holiday, driving through the states and stopping anywhere that looked remotely interesting. After Joe had hooked up their car, ready to take it to his house for the weekend, he waved to Christina as he drove home. She turned back to the boys. “Alright, you two, here’s the deal. It’s only…” she checked her watch. “…6:30. We have plenty of time for dinner, my husband should be finishing with it soon. Which are you more comfortable with, couch or fold-out bed?” Dan and Phil looked at each other, then back at her, matching expressions of confusion on their faces. Christina saw their looks and grinned. “Well I’m not going to make you sleep out in the rain! I hope you like chicken, by the way.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! I have no editor (yet), so if there's any spelling or grammar errors, or anything doesn't make sense, feel free to leave a comment telling me what's wrong! But please remember to only leave constructive criticism, no flames please! Have a nice day! <3


	2. Chapter 2

Christina parked the van in the driveway, shutting off the car and opening the door. Dan and Phil piled out as well, the three of them walking up the small brick walkway to the door. “You have nice rosebushes,” Phil commented. Christina smiled and unlocked the front door. “I’m home!” she called out. Immediately, small feet were heard running down the hallway to the door, a young female voice calling out, “MOMMY!” Around the corner came a small girl, maybe five or six years old. She had short blonde hair with cute bangs, a round, freckly face, and a gap-toothed smile so wide her eyes were almost closed. She rocketed through the house to Christina, who held up her arms to stop her. “Jenni, hold on, whoa!” she laughed. “I just got home from work, I have to take a shower, remember?” The little girl, Jenni, stopped so suddenly Dan thought she would fall over. She nodded seriously. “Okay, Mommy,” she said. Then she saw their guests. “Mommy, who’re they?” she asked, eyes wide. They were so _tall_! Taller than her Daddy, even, and she thought that he was the tallest person ever! Christina smiled, motioning behind her for the boys to come in as she shut and locked the front door, leaving her work shoes outside. “These are our guests for tonight,” she said. “This is Dan, and this is his best friend Phil,” Christina pointed to each boy as she said their names. Just then, a male voice was heard from down the hall. “Hey, dinner’s almost ready! Jenni, why don’t you help Sarah wash up?” Jenni nodded and raced back through the house, yelling for Sarah. A man came around the corner to the right of the front door, wiping his hands on a dish towel. The man was tall, but not as tall as them. He had blonde hair with a circle beard on his chin, and a slightly rounded figure. His blue eyes shone as he greeted his wife, kissing her quickly on the lips as she introduced him to their guests. “Hi, I’m Chris,” he said, offering his hand. Phil took it, introducing himself and Dan, who smiled and gave a small wave. “Well, dinner’s almost ready, so why don’t you boys wash up and sit down real quick if you want some.” The boys nodded, Dan following Christina down the hallway to the bathroom before she went into her room to change, while Phil stayed in the kitchen to talk to Chris. Going inside, Dan saw the girl from before, Jenni, standing behind another, smaller girl on a stool and heping her wash her hands. The new girl was a brunette, with similar thin hair to Jenni’s, but a little bit longer, and without the bangs. She was obviously younger, and her face was much rounder than the older girl’s. Jenni looked over, her face brightening as she saw Dan there. “Hi!” she said excitedly. Dan smiled shyly and returned the greeting, going over to the open sink and quickly washing up, then reached for the towel. “Wait!” Jenni said. Dan froze, hand inches away from the towel, wondering what he had done wrong. “You didn’t sing your ABC’s,” she accused, eyebrows furrowing. Dan relaxed, huffing out a laugh as he rewashed his hands, singing the song with the little girl as the smaller one shouted out random letters. Once they were done, Jenni helped the smaller girl off of the stool, introducing her as Sarah to Dan, who shook her tiny hand in his much larger one. They went out to the table, Jenni helping Sarah into her high chair and sitting on the bench, patting the seat to her left. “You can sit here,” she said seriously, and Dan followed the instruction, sliding onto the bench next to her. A few minutes later, everyone was seated, with Phil to Jenni’s right and Chris and Christina in chairs on the other side of the table. Chris smiled at their guests, gesturing to the plates put in front of them. “Dig in,” he invited. Dinner consisted of fried chicken, mashed potatoes with homemade gravy, green beans, and a Pillsbury crescent roll each. Jenni wasted no time annihilating her potatoes and green beans, humming happily as she ate. Little Sarah had mashed potatoes smeared across her face, and the adults laughed at the sight. Looking at the two men next to her, Jenni was certain that she had made some new friends, and she couldn’t wait for the next day. Maybe they could go to the park!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so bad, it's kinda rushed and I had absolutely no idea what I was doing, so if it's crappy or there's any spelling/grammar errors or plot holes, please let me know! Thank you!
> 
> And I also changed last chapter a bit, I decided against the flashback parts and instead I think imma do snippets of life between them so idk yet I guess we'll have to see!


End file.
